


terminal velocity

by vanimiel



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanimiel/pseuds/vanimiel
Summary: The top of a roof is a perfect place for bonding.





	

“Do you know,” Jinx’s voice is sudden and cutting, like a gunshot, but not unpleasant. “What terminal velocity is, Mr. Jhin?”

“Of course,” Jhin doesn’t lift an eye from his work. “The constant speed of which–,”

“Nononono,” Jinx waves her hands wildly. “I mean, do you know what it _is?”_

“Oh.”

Jhin raises his eyebrows.

“I can’t say I do.”

“Nine point eight meters per-second-per-second,” Jinx says. “Don’t ask why the second ‘per second’ is there 'cause I don’t know. For clarification or some shit, probably. But in my opinion it’s just extra and unnecessary so in school I always left it out and got points taken off.” She made a face. “Stupid.”

“Anyway, the equation for velocity is v equals d over t, which is velocity equals distance over time. If the velocity is nine point eight meters per second per second and the building is– well, it’s pretty tall, I’ll say five hundred feet– if the building is five hundred feet tall, then it would take…,” Jinx clicks her tongue as she calculates.

“Fifty-one point zero two seconds for us to hit the ground.” She kicks her legs and leans over a bit too far. Jhin eyes her. She giggles.

“Give or take.”

Jhin makes a noise of intrigue. “Nearly an entire minute to contemplate everything wrong you’ve ever done in your entire life. Including, perhaps, that. And certain death at the bottom.”

_“Instant_ death,” she laughs again. “You’d fuckin’ splatter like a paintball.” 

Jhin snorts, amused.

They sit in silence for a few moments. Jhin continues sketching. Jinx taps her fingers incessantly on her thigh.

“Wanna test our theory?”

“Hm?”

“Test. Test our theory. Like real scientists! I’ll push you, I’ll time, and we can see if my guess is right.” She grins. “Or, well, I can see if my guess is right, since you’d be a couple a’ teeth and some blood by the time you get down there.”

Jhin smiles.

“Why not just do it?”

“Huh?”

“A real scientist,” he explains, “wouldn’t ask permission.”

Jinx creases her brow. “You think?”

“No. Science is just art,” he taps his sketchbook with his pencil, “with more math. And artists certainly don’t ask permission.”

Jinx works at her teeth with her tongue. “Huh.”

“Besides,” he shrugs, “now I’m aware of your plan, and don’t trust you. Should you suddenly decide to push me anyway, I’d be ready to fight back, which not only might result in your falling instead, would make scientific experimentation exponentially more difficult.”

Jhin lowers his head to make eye contact.

“You see? Never reveal your plans.”

Jinx nods, and draws out a long, airy 'oh’ of understanding. Jhin smiles and reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a cigarette box.

“Care for one?”

Jinx grins back and snatches the whole box from his hand. “Don’t mind if I do!”


End file.
